Human antibodies, also known as intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG), obtained from donated human plasma with or without immunization of specific antigens, have been used therapeutically for many years. However, human plasma-derived WIG has also entailed substantial challenges and restrictions, mainly due to the voluntary nature of donation from uncontrollable human populations. In particular, it is difficult to robustly generate human plasma-derived IVIG against human-origin antigens, such as cancer cells, due to immune tolerance in humans. Thus, improved systems for obtaining human antibodies are needed.